Virtual reality (VR) systems and/or applications typically create a virtual environment in a wearable headset or a mobile device and artificially immerse a user or simulate a user's presence in the virtual environment. To further allow user interaction with the virtual environment, technologies are being developed to allow the user to use their hands to interact with the objects in the virtual environment. Positional information of the hands is desirably detected and input into the VR systems and/or applications. For example, positional tracking methods may be used to track the position and/or movement of the user's hands through tracking controllers held in the hands. In such instances, one or more controllers may be detected, identified, and/or tracked.
For example, each controller may include a light blob that emits visible light, which is detected and tracked by a tracking device. The color of the light may additionally carry the identity information of the controller. However, in such instances, ambient light in the space of the tracking device may add noise to the visible light from the controllers, and thus may affect the accurate detection and/or tracking of the controller. To reduce the interference of ambient light, an infrared light blob may be used for tracking the controllers, but such light blob does not provide the color information for identifying the controller. Although frequency modulation and demodulation of the infrared light blob may be used for identification, such approach may result in a delay in response time, which may affect user experience of the controllers and with the VR systems and applications. Therefore, there is a need for methods and systems that allow for accurate identification and tracking of objects, such as controllers and/or user's hands, to generate reliable and timely input to VR systems and/or applications.